1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic tool holders of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,966, and more particularly to magnetic tools and holders for such tools having cooperative cam means for easy release of the magnetic bond between the tool and the holder and having a system for locating the tool when it is separated from the holder.
2. Description of Prior Art
The aforementioned patent of the present inventor discloses a tool holder for mounting on the belt or other item of clothing and a cooperative tool such as a retractable tape measure. The tool is releasably affixed to the holder by the magnetic attraction between a permanent magnet on one of the tool and the holder and a keeper of magnetically permeable material on the other. Such an arrangement provided for quick and easy, one-handed, repeated removal and replacement of the tape in a convenient position. It has been found, however, that the magnetic attraction retaining the tool on the holder is sometimes too great to permit the desired quick and easy removal of the tool. For this reason, the efficacy of the magnetic holder is somewhat compromised. In addition, when the tool is separated from the holder it is sometimes difficult to locate.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool and cooperative tool holder wherein the tool is releasably maintained upon the holder by magnetic attraction with means for releasing the attraction by manual manipulation of the tool as it is being removed from the holder.
Another object is to provide a structural release mechanism for breaking the magnetic attraction which releasably maintains the tool upon the holder.
Another object is to provide an indicator to aid in locating the tool when it is separated from the holder.
A further object is to provide a tape measure retractable within a hollow case and a cooperative holder for mounting upon a clothing part of the user wherein the case is releasably retained on the holder by magnetic attraction which may easily be released for essentially effortless removal of the tool.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.